The aim of this project is to develop the techniques and instrumentation necessary for the high spinal cord injury and apmputee population to obtain multiple command control signals for use in activation of upper extremity orthotic and prosthetic apliances. Emphasis is placed on producing command signals that are proportional in nature and with sufficiently high signal-to-noise ratios for the execution of finely controlled movements. As a result of this research, we will develop a command control scheme which optimizes the performance and fidelity of the output device. The performance of this control scheme will be demonstrated in an animal model. Specifically, this jlproject will produce a complete myoelectric controller system. This sy;stem will consist of two major subsystems: 1) an implantable intramuscular electrode array linked to a mulltichannel telemetry device; and 2) a telemetry receiver/myoprocessor. The latter subsystem will be a compact microprocessor based unit, that can be incorporated into a portable functional electrical stimulation system or powered prosthesis. The telemetry device will be available in two optional packaging configurations; a self-contained RF powred telemetry device or a telemetry device with a separate RF power module/receiving antenna.